


Friends

by Enorra



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enorra/pseuds/Enorra
Summary: Pure Perc'ahlia fluff.Back in Whitestone, after Glintshore.Percy needs a nap after being raised from the dead.





	Friends

“Percy?” Vex knocked on his bedroom door quietly.

No response.

Knocking again, louder.

“Percy, darling?” She tried to latch, it was unlocked.

She stepped into the cool dark of his room, her boots muffled by a thick blue carpet. The heavy drapes were pulled tight against the afternoon light on the far wall. She closed the door softly behind her. His slumped and snoring form lay face down on the bed. Poor man hadn’t even taken his boots off. Well, he had been brought back from the dead only a few hours ago, exhausted probably didn’t begin to cover it. She trailed a finger up from the heel of his dirty boots, up the back of his well worn pants, the trim of his coat… a smirk curling the edge of her lips.

What was she doing? She came to slip the letter back into his jacket!

He moaned softly in his sleep, drawing her attention. She could… help tuck him in. Yes! That’s something a friend could do… (or whatever they were.) She slid his boots off his feet, and they hit the floor with a thump. Nothing but snores. With her knee propped on the bed she shrugged his shoulders out of his jacket, and hung it on the back of his desk chair, taking the time to secret the letter into the pocket in which is was originally found.

She turned around to see that he had rolled onto his back, still snoring away. Well, belt and guns next. She undid the clasp on his belt, trying not to let her fingers linger in the general area.

_Friends friends friends._

_Damnit._

She slid his belt off, and took the guns from either side of his waist, depositing them on the desk. She began to work on the buttons of his overshirt, ever so gently. She was about halfway down his chest when his hand slid into hers, fingers entwining.

She looked at his face, no change, still snoring… then his lip lifted just the faintest bit on the right side.

“Percival! How long have you been awake!?” Why she was whispering, she had no idea.

His eyes opened sleepily “I do prefer consciousness when beautiful women are undressing me in my bed.” He stretched like a lazy cat, never letting go of her hand, pulling her more solidly onto the bed with him. “So I must ask, Lady Vex’ahlia, may I ask why I have the pleasure of your company?”

“You… ah… fell asleep fully clothed. I thought I’d help, you know… I was going to get you a blanket…” She blushed slightly. Her original intentions may have been (mostly) noble, but seeing him sprawled out in bed had certainly steered her thoughts elsewhere.

“Any of your friends would have done it, Percy.”

“Friends” He said rolling the word around in his mouth like a fine brandy. “Well, then I thank you for your thoughtfulness.”

She smiled and nodded, making to get off the bed.

“As friends,” He began, stopping her retreat “Would you… ah… nap... with me?”

She cocked her head, studying him.

“I’ve just come back from the dead, you know. I’m entitled to wanting a bit of extra comfort, I think.” He added hastily. “As friends.”

She smiled and snuggled her back against his belly, and pulled up a thick blanket from the foot of the bed. He smelled faintly of gunpowder and seawater, but under that... was pure Percy. He was warm, and _alive_ , and... she could feel him smile against her hair.

“As friends.” she said, and kissed his fingertips and closed her eyes.


End file.
